1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for optimizing an ad-hoc network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus in which congestion is controlled in a transport layer and media access is controlled in a Media Access Control (MAC) layer using the number of packets of a queue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, optimization for wireless and wired networks can be differentiated according to at least two factors.
The first factor that differentiates a wired network from a wireless network is interference. Interference is not a major factor during optimization in a wired network, whereas, in a wireless network, interference is a major factor such that two neighboring nodes may not be able to simultaneously transmit. Upon simultaneous transmission, the interference between two neighboring nodes may be so high, that the transmissions are prone to failure.
The second factor that differentiates a wired network from a wireless network is link capacity. Specifically, a wired network can easily set the link capacity, whereas a wireless network has difficulty in setting link capacity. Nodes may contend for resources according to local positions in a wireless ad-hoc network. For this reason, a wireless ad-hoc network may not know the link capacity among various parameters required for an algorithm.
A conventional clique-based method for optimization is modeled by introducing a maximal clique concept into a graph theory. In this case, nodes form a contention region according to positions and a maximal clique is formed on a generated contention graph.
The clique-based method may have difficulties in finding a clique in a distributed manner on an ad-hoc network. An improved process is needed to constantly maintain the same clique price between nodes belonging to the same clique. Also, the clique-based method has another problem in that an undesired result value is obtained when a network topology does not form a perfect graph. That is, the clique-based method has an imperfect form in practice.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus for improving transmission interference during optimization of wireless ad-hoc networks